<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfuma’s Five Step Program by avulle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378361">Perfuma’s Five Step Program</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle'>avulle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack?, F/F, Oh also, a little bit electroplay, also entrapta the sex-toy maker, and scorpia's very hard and not particularly dextrous claws, featuring after-school-special perfuma, indirection descriptions of sex, little bit, probably insufficient descriptions of sex, scorpia and the many problems with having claws for hands when you want to use them to have sex, the title is a lie, there aren't actually five steps, uhh, working through your sex problems with words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpia is a very positive person.<br/>She does not, generally, get frustrated by the things she can’t do with her claws.<br/>They’re mostly totally fine.<br/>She can use datapads (with effort) and she can like, hold things (with effort), and she can hug people (no effort at all).<br/>But sometimes she hits something that she just can’t do.<br/>Like, for example, making her girlfriend come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Scorfuma Rights</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfuma’s Five Step Program</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, for a separate fic I needed someone for Adora to go to for the ins and out of interacting with someone else’s genitalia, and like, am I think only one who sees Perfuma as the kind of hippie who leads meditation circles for getting in touch with your vagina?<br/>No?<br/>Just me?<br/>I thought to myself, Perfuma is 100% the kind of gf where if you go to her and say “I want to make you come, but all I have are these huge and incredibly fumbly claws” she comes back to you the next day with a like 5 step program for what you need to do to make her come, so like, that’s why this fic exists.</p>
<p>When I wrote this, I imagined that Scorpia’s thumb claw was dull.  Looking at canon, it looks really sharp.  Let’s pretend for the purpose of this fic that her claws have retractable edges, because I don’t want to go rewrite the bit of the fic that depends on her claws not being knives.</p>
<p>S5 spoilers, watch out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scorpia has a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, wait, no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia has a girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her girlfriend is Perfuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma is great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s kind and soft and warm and loving and everything Scorpia’s always known she wanted and thought she’d never have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia is deliriously happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something Scorpia really wants to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia really, really wants to make her girlfriend come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia is a very positive person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She does not, generally, get frustrated by the things she can’t do with her claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re mostly totally fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can use datapads (with effort) and she can like, hold things (with effort), and she can hug people (no effort at all).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But sometimes she hits something that she just can’t do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like, for example, making her girlfriend come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to orgasm to have sex” Perfuma has told her not in her comforting voice but in her statement-of-facts voice.  “And we orgasm together all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Perfuma orgasms, she is stunning.  She takes in a short breath, closes her eyes, and then sighs.  Her color rises around her cheeks, and all around her flowers bloom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exquisite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing at all how Scorpia orgasms, which is messy and loud and violent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so pretty when you orgasm,” Perfuma says to her, and Scorpia doesn’t disagree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t mind that they are different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She does mind that she can’t use her claws to make her girlfriend come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or, anything really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need strong firm circles around my clitoris at a regular rhythm to orgasm,” Perfuma says.  “Other stimulation is nice, but unnecessary, and I don’t know of anything else that will do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma knows her own body like she knows every vine in her garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Perfuma bring herself to orgasm one of the most spectacular things Scorpia has ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can make it take three minutes, and she can make it take an hour, the color slowly rising in her cheeks and the vines twisting and turning all around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she comes the whole room will explode into color and it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incredible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she does it in Scorpia’s arms, with her lips on Scorpia’s, Scorpia can feel it moving through her and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gosh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there is something better than that sight, the feeling of Perfuma in her arms as he body pulls tight, and then relaxes again, Scorpia doesn’t know of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there is selfish part of her that sees this, holds Perfuma as she comes, kisses her as she works herself over the edge, a part of her for whom this is simply not enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has to make it happen herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma understands because she is perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you want to make me orgasm.  If I couldn’t make you orgasm, I also wouldn’t feel complete.  We can work on this, together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The easiest solution is cunnilingus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the first thing they try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia just.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just can’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in her freezes up, goes all wrong, she can’t think and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Perfuma tells her.  “It’s totally normal.  Not everyone likes giving cunnilingus.  If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like Scorpia has a problem with receiving it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loves it.  She loves feeling Perfuma between her thighs, her tongue around Scorpia’s clit, but when she tries to return it—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are equal partners in this relationship, but that doesn’t mean we have to do all of the same things.  It’s okay for us to be different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Perfuma’s right, but Scorpia is still frustrated with herself because of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she’d had sex, but after she understand what lesbian sex entailed, she’d never worried about what she’d do, when she had a relationship, because she knew this was an option, and she assumed she could do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when she made her first girlfriend, and tried it, she found that she just could not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a problem at that time, or for any of her previous girlfriends.  They either never reached the sex stage of their relationship, or were perfectly happy with the toys Scorpia bought to use on herself/toys they already had, modified to take Scorpia’s claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One girlfriend notably enjoyed grinding herself to orgasm on Scorpia’s thigh, which Scorpia liked quite a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Perfuma have tried this, and they both liked it very much.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They still do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because, as Perfuma likes to say, nobody has to orgasm for it to be sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma either gets herself off, or doesn’t orgasm at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It’s about fifty-fifty, it depends on her mood.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia is just so frustrated with herself that cunnilingus is something so simple, something her body can do, unlike so much that it can’t, and her mind just seems to refuse it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can work on it if you want, but remember.  We’re having sex.  Together.  This about us both feeling good.  I don’t want you to do something you don’t like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They try to work on it together, but Scorpia pushes it too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It gets worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re going to let it sit for a while, and then maybe Scorpia will go see a professional to help her through it (“if you want, of course”), which Perfuma assures her exist, outside of the fright zone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They of course tried all of Scorpia’s other appendages but they are either not dexterous enough, or too hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attempt with Scorpia’s claws was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia’s thumb claws are actually fairly dexterous, but they are also rock hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much, much too hard.  There’s no amount of pressure they could find that Perfuma could feel that didn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And also—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma’s clit is very sensitive.  Direct pressure on it is too much for her—which is why she specified strong pressure </span>
  <em>
    <span>around</span>
  </em>
  <span> her clitoris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Scorpia’s claw brushed against it while they were testing, Perfuma actually cried out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took a break for two weeks, and didn’t have sex for one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.  We’re trying new things, and sometimes they don’t work.”  Perfuma smile was rueful, a little pained.  “And sometimes they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Scorpia a while to not remember Perfuma’s agonized cry when they’re together intimately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma understands, because, as previously mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma is perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They try wrapping Scorpia’s claw in something soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They used some of Perfuma’s favorite genital-touching leaves (Kafliscafloe leaves), because Perfuma has favorite leaves for she uses when she wants to use her powers when she masturbates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s harder for Scorpia to hold her while she does it, so they don’t do it very often, but sometimes Perfuma really wants the feel of Kafliscafloe leaves against her skin, so it’s not never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she is using her powers when she comes, the whole garden will undulate with it, straightening in time with her, and blooming as she sinks into Scorpia’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they try it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not the disaster that the bare claws were, but the additional half inch or so compounds the dexterity problems that caused the disaster in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia’s thumb claw can only move up and down, so to make circular motions, Scorpia has to use her whole arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t keep the circle consistent enough for long enough for it to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has some promise, though, so Scorpia spends some amount of her free time with Kafliscafloe leaves wrapped around her pincher claw and drawing circling in the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s call this plan B,” Perfuma offers.  “I think I have an idea for Plan A.  Do you want to come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plan A is Perfuma finding new ways to orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s probably another way.  Most women I talk to” (and Perfuma talks to a lot of women about the way they orgasm) “have many ways they can orgasm, and although all women are unique, I think I can maybe find something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma tries many things, mostly with her own hands, so Scorpia is mostly holding a shivering Perfuma as she runs her fingers over herself, and sometimes uses Scorpia’s toys and sometimes uses her garden and it is just.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a wonderful experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss a lot, and one of the nicest things about kissing Perfuma is that she knows exactly what she wants, and will tell and demonstrate to Scorpia exactly how she wants to be kissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was very nice, but next time I want you to bite my lip just a little, like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she tells Scorpia when she does it right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was perfect, Scorpia.  Exactly what I needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s very nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No progress is made on Plan A, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can take our time,” Perfuma says, Scorpia in her arms, smiling down at her, “we have all the time in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Progress is made from an unexpected front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a bandit attack on the Fright Zone while Perfuma is visiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not a problem.  Scorpia and Perfuma take care of the bandits by themselves, because she and Perfuma happened to encounter them while they were out on a walk through the new pine tree forest that has sprouted through the Fright Zone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are no pine trees in Plumeria, so Perfuma delights in walking among them when she comes here, dragging her hands along the bark, taking the pine needles in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” she says, when she sees Scorpia lance a bandit into a tree with a blast of red and black electricity.  “Let’s go see Entrapta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they take care of the bandits and they go see Entrapta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Perfuma has started coming to the fright zone more and more frequently for longer and longer (because it is harder for Scorpia to leave the Fright Zone than for Perfuma to leave Plumeria), she has become close with Entrapta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They aren’t actually very similar people, but it happens that they both have a great deal of interest in female genitalia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They refer to each other as Genitalia Pals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look on Catra’s face when she first heard Perfuma mention her “Genitalia Pal Entrapta” was truly a sight to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ms sorry, your what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as Scorpia can tell, Entrapta is more interested in her genitalia as a set of objects to be understood, their properties and boundaries explored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She interacts with them to understand and when she needs help getting to sleep and sometimes when her mind is stuck in a spiral, at which times, Entrapta has ensured Scorpia, it rewards understanding quite remarkably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t what Scorpia likes using her genitalia for, but she’s glad Entrapta is happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma, of course, is very loud and very vocal about her appreciation of female genitalia of all kinds.  She prides herself on her connection her own, does her best to deepen this comprehension on a regular basis, and strives to help others achieve similar levels of connection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Scorpia will never fully understand Perfuma’s love for female genitalia, Perfuma uses that knowledge to make Scorpia feel unbelievably good on a regular basis, so Scorpia is very grateful for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, Entrapta has apparently been trying out a new kind of toy.  It is a toy that gives you what Perfuma has assured Scorpia her is a very pleasurable electric shock.  Perfuma assures Scorpia that it is much better than it sounds, but also depends on the woman, and Scorpia doesn’t need to try it if it makes her uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia regularly uses electricity to blast people ten feet in the air, so she elects against trying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve found Entrapta’s electric dildos to be a lot more pleasurable than ordinary penetration,” Perfuma tells her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes the process much faster for me,” Entrapta offers.  “I’ve got myself down to under a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speed isn’t everything, Entrapta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta squints confusedly at Perfuma.  Scorpia sees the wheels in Entrapta’s head turning, and sees the moment she decides to just ignore Perfuma, and continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I gave one to Mermista, though, she really hated it.  It took me a week to convince her I didn’t send her something that would hurt her on purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All women are unique,” Perfuma says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, though?  We’re all built out of the same parts?” she huffs and flicks the droid she’s working on irritably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Perfuma tries and fails to convince Entrapta that it is the differences between women that are the spice of life, they reach their main point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking about direct clitoral electro-stimulation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Scorpia a second to get it, but when she does, she must make a face, because Perfuma pats her on the claw and says “You’ll need to practice first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta clomps off to make a device capable of… direct clitoral electro-stimulation (Scorpia tries to remember that all women are unique, and this is a good thing).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Entrapta works, she and Perfuma chat while Scorpia entertains herself by digging through some of the piles of stuff on Entrapta’s floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rule is: if it’s on the floor, you can break it.  If it’s on the table, don’t touch it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma eventually mentions why they are doing this, and Entrapta stops working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks back at them and her face is confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?  That’s it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia trades glances with Perfuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Scorpia offers kinda awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say so!” Entrapta says, and then goes clomping off into the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watch her go and Perfuma nudges her way between Scorpia’s claws.  She readjusts them to her liking, and then kisses Scorpia’s closest pincer with a happy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta comes back with a grimy dusty… something.  It’s kind of tube shaped with a little nub coming out the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta presses the button, and the nub goes in a circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made it when we first talked but then you didn’t come back for a week so I forgot about it,” Entrapta says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia feels kinda stupid, watching the nub go around and around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you need a claw version, one sec!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also clean it, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.  Okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entrapta goes stomping away, and Scorpia and Perfuma’s eyes meet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops,” she says, and giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops,” Scorpia agrees, and giggles back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma tries the spinning nub device, nestled in Scorpia’s arms in Scorpia’s room in the fright zone, because Perfuma knows herself far better than Scorpia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s an hour of her panting, bare chest heaving, in Scorpia’s arms before she says “Why would you make it change speed depending on how hard you’re pushing the button?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tosses it aside, twists herself to plant her lips on Scorpia’s, and then drives herself to orgasm on her long, beautiful fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards, she puts those fingers inside of Scorpia, and it is just.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wonderful day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes four iterations of the spinning nub device, which Entrapta has named “The Clit Spinner 4000,” before Perfuma is tightening in Scorpia’s arms, sighing, and making all the flowers they’ve decorated Scorpia’s room with bloom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” she says.  “That was quite nice.”  She smiles at Scorpia, eyes closed, and she looks just so very happy with her discovery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma uses it on herself for another day, which means at least another three times, because “I like to have three orgasms a day.  More is nice, but any less and I sometimes find myself in this sad fog before I realize!  Oh!  I haven’t been giving my clitoris the love and respect it deserves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Scorpia is slipping her claw through the claw attachment, testing to make sure she can use all buttons, as Perfuma lays out before her, naked and flushed and looking just thrilled they’re going to be trying this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma talks Scorpia through it, telling her “a little higher, a little softer, a little slower.”  Scorpia feels like she’s just the biggest fumbling doofus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was very nice,” Perfuma tells her, pulling Scorpia down on top of her, even though Scorpia’s big fumble claws couldn’t actually make it work.  “We can try again tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes another two tries, actually, but then Perfuma’s body is tightening before her, both of her hands around Scorpia neck as she gives out that little gasp and flowers bloom all around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is just spectacular, and Scorpia has never felt more competent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was very nice,” Perfuma says.  “Next time I want you to start slow, and a little harder, but where you ended up this afternoon was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss for a bit, and then Perfuma uses the device on Scorpia and it’s not really Scorpia’s thing but Perfuma also fits three of her fingers into Scorpia and looks deep in her eyes and she gets there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They work it into their repertoire, add it to their shared box of toys.  It’s not all the time but, “If you want do it more, tell me.  What you want is important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might just be a machine that Scorpia literally just has to point and click go, but it still makes her feel just super great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they do it a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not all the time, though, because Perfuma likes to feel her own hands on her skin when Scorpia’s arms are around her, and she likes grinding on Scorpia’s leg, even if it doesn’t get her all the way there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week or so later, Perfuma arrives in her doorway with a truly corrupt looking device with a crooked head leading two very dangerous looking prongs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to return to Plan A,” Perfuma tells her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia thought The Clit Spinner 4000 was Plan A, but that, Perfuma tells her, was Plan C.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this would be really nice,” she says, her eyes dreamy as she looks at the horrifying machine in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Scorpia holds Perfuma as she shocks herself and shivers.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tests against it her skin and her tongue and with each shock she makes a little muted gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moves down to her clit, and Scorpia watches with great trepidation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It makes it’s little bzzt sounds and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nope!  Way too much!”  She tosses it aside and grimaces up at Scorpia.  “Had to figure it out somehow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that they have some sex in which Scorpia is the only one who comes, and Perfuma tries again the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” she says, having dialed back the strength of the shock.  “Oh, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes longer than The Clit-Spinner 4000, but a two days later she is shivering and shaking and she says up to Scorpia, “I think,” she starts, her breath ragged, “I think I’d like you inside of me.  Can you get me the Quantum Thumper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Quantum Thumper is Perfuma’s favorite dildo when she wants to feel filled.  It’s too big if Scorpia moves it, but “Just the perfect size” if Scorpia pushes it into her and leaves it there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move, yes,” Perfuma says.  “Yes yes yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma is left a shaking mess before she discards The Clit Zapper 8000, placing one hand on Scorpia’s claw, and pulling it a closer.  “A little deeper,” she says, as she works her fingers around her clit, and brings herself to climax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time,” Perfuma says.  “I think I’ve almost got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next time Perfuma wants to masturbate with her plants so it’s really the next next time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She uses the Power Stranger this time, in her own hands, because she’s better at maneuvering it inside of her than Scorpia is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t quite get there that time, or the time after that, but then she’s in Scorpia’s arms, body flowing with the strokes of the Power Stranger inside of her and shivering with each bzzt until she arches back and gives out a muffled cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flowers bloom, and Perfuma relaxes back into Scorpia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” she says, grimacing a bit as she pulls the Power Stranger out from inside of her.  “I liked that a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia is beside words, Perfuma boneless in her arms, chest still heaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’d like doing that to me?” Perfuma asks her and really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia doesn’t think there’s anything she’d like more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They return to Entrapta for her to make them a little device Scorpia can practice electrocuting, and Perfuma experiments with The Clit Zapper 8000, so that she knows exactly what numbers are just right, which numbers are too much, and which numbers are too little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia practices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma has quite taken to the clit zapper and uses it every day, or every other day, and seeing her arch her back and moan is just.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gosh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best motivator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple weeks, Scorpia can keep her shocks in the Goldilocks zone nine times out of ten, and the tenth is too much but not too too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is how Scorpia ends up naked on her bed, Perfuma between her legs, and the Zapper Measurer 12000 on her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing very good,” Perfuma tells her, face inches from Scorpia.  “But before you try it on me, I want to make sure you can do even when you’re distracted.  Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing has ever been more okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her success rate with Perfuma tongue inside of her was six out of ten, with three shocks that Entrapta has helpfully rated as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clit Destroyers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks, Entrapta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Scorpia another week or two until she can get twenty out of twenty in the goldilocks zone while Perfuma tongue is twisting and curling inside of her, and it is just.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most enjoyable practice Scorpia has ever engaged in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so well,” Perfuma tells her, and she daintly licks Scorpia’s cum off her fingers.  “I’m so excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They start slow, with Scorpia dancing electricity across her pincers on Perfuma’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma shivers with it.  “Very nice, a little weaker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia tries again, and Perfuma nods happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of Perfuma, mouth open and tongue waiting for her is just.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” she says, afterwards, her voice momentarily slurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like that,” Perfuma encourages her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they wrap Scorpia’s claws in Kafliscafloe leaves, and they reach the main event.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little stronger, yes.  Just like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much harder than pointing and clicking with Clit Spinner 4000.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma is managing the Power Stranger so that Scorpia only needs to focus on regular sparks, but it is still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Very hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fumble-claws strikes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Perfuma tells Scorpia.  “I’m having fun.  Are you having fun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma is flushed and quivering under her and, Scorpia has to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is having a lot of fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we’re both having fun, that’s all that matters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end it takes a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nine tries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of that week, Perfuma arches and sighs and flowers bloom all around them and wow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does Scorpia feel like the greatest scorpion-woman to have ever lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was very nice,” Perfuma tells her.  “Next time, I want you to see if you can start a little stronger, and end little a weaker.  Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has a bit of fail rate, but after another week, Perfuma yields Power Stranger duty to Scorpia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes another couple days before she can keep her rhythm with both claws, getting the angle with the Power Stranger just right, but when she does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The result are exquisite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma’s arms around her neck as she arches her body into Scorpia’s, gives out a little moan, and flowers bloom all around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles bonelessly up at Scorpia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked that a lot,” she says.  “Next time, I want you to see if you can push a little more towards my upper vaginal wall when you’re thrusting.  I know you’re worried about hurting me, but you can go a little harder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Has Scorpia mentioned that Perfuma is perfect?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she loves Perfuma just so, so much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because she really, really does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two months later, once Scorpia is seeing a therapist in Brightmoon to see if she can do something about the fact she can’t go down on her girlfriend (“But remember, I don’t want you do anything you don’t want”, but Scorpia can imagine the view she would have, and she really, really does want to), they’re having sex in the afternoon, under the sun in Perfuma’s garden in Plumeria, and afterwards, Perfuma settles back onto the bed of flowers that just bloomed beneath her, Perfuma smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was perfect,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Scorpia can’t help but agree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Problem solved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is nothing hotter than a woman who knows exactly what they want and how they want it.</p>
<p>Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>